


Sinners To Be Saints

by mortenavida



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Guilt Kink, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Priest Kink, Steve Rogers is a priest, sinning kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Bucky goes to confess to Father Rogers on a regular basis. His penance is not quite so regular.





	Sinners To Be Saints

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up porn. Assistance came from the Slack Fam and written for MCU Kink Bingo 2018. Title is from the song “Sinners” by Lauren Aquilina. Good OTP song, you should listen to it.
> 
> Fun fact - as I was writing this, I got a spam call from “The Church of Jesus Christ” asking if I was okay with Jesus and I about died.
> 
> I also know nothing of how Church works, sorry not sorry.

Late at night, under the cover of darkness when the rest of the small town slept in their beds, was Bucky’s favorite time to go confess his sins. The local priest, a skinny-looking man with health problems the length of Bucky’s arm, would always indulge him no matter the time Bucky happened to show up, and tonight was no different. So he had sat in the booth, spilled all of his sins for the week, and then waited until Father Rogers opened his confessional door and stepped inside. Already, Bucky’s pants had been tight, straining against his jeans.

 

Father Rogers had stepped right up to Bucky, worry on his face. “The Act of Contrition,” he had said.

 

That was Bucky’s sign and he reached his hands up, pulling up Father Roger’s robes. “Oh my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended You.” Bucky let Father Rogers hold onto the hiked up robes before leaning forward to palm the growing erection the man had. “I detest all my sins because I dread the loss of Heaven and the pains of Hell.”

 

Father Rogers pressed into Bucky’s hand, rolling his hips. “Yes, my son.”

 

Bucky licked his lips and tugged at Father Rogers’ underwear to pull them down and free his straining erection. “But most of all,” he continued, “because they offend Y-You, my God.”

 

“Mmhm.” Father Rogers crowded into Bucky’s space. “Don’t stumble or you’ll need to start over.”

 

Bucky nodded before wrapping his hand around Father’s Rogers dick. “Who are all good and deserving of _all_ my love.” He squeezed, smiling as he pulled a soft groan out of the man. “I firmly resolve, with the help of Your grace, to sin more and to avoid the near occasions of sin.” Bucky shifted them so his mouth could get closer to Father Roger’s erection. “Amen,” he murmured before taking it completely into his mouth.

 

The robe fell onto Bucky’s head as Father Roger’s hands hit the back wall of the confessional. Bucky ran his tongue up the vein, shuddering at the low moan that escaped Father Roger’s throat. But as soon as he felt Father Roger’s hips try to press into him, he pulled back and stared up at the Father.

 

“My penance, Father?”

 

Father Rogers stared at him, breath ragged, and pushed off the wall. “Turn around, son. You need to pray.”

 

Bucky held back a smirk and stood, pushing his pants to his ankles as he did so. He turned and bent over, hands against the bench as he spread his legs as much as he could. Father Rogers traced one finger down Bucky’s crack and across his prepared hole. Bucky had been a boy scout, he knew to always prepare for any situation.

 

“You held back on a sin, I see,” Father Rogers said, a finger pressing into Bucky gently. “Five Hail Mary’s. And no stumbling, my son.”

 

Bucky took a deep breath, trying to ignore the finger gently stretching him. “Hail Mary full of Grace, the Lord is with thee.” He pressed back as two fingers entered him. “Blessed are thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb _Jesus_.” He took in a breath as another finger entered him, then Father Rogers curled them so it brushed against his prostate. “Holy Mary _Mother of God_...”

 

Father Rogers leaned over Bucky’s clothed back as much as he could. “Finish it,” he whispered.

 

It took all of Bucky’s self-control not to come, but he sucked in a sharp breath and blurted the rest out. “Pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death amen.”

 

“Very good, my son.” Bucky could hear the crinkling sound of a condom wrapper as Father Rogers pulled his fingers away. “That’s one.”

 

“Hail Mary full of Grace.” Bucky rested his arms against the wall as something thicker than fingers pressed against him. “The Lord is with thee... Blessed are th _ou_ \--” He had to suck in a breath as Father Rogers buried himself inside.”A-among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus.”

 

He had to take a breath as Father Rogers pulled out, then slowly pushed back in. Bucky tried to move his arms so he could find purchase on anything, but he already knew he wouldn’t. This wasn’t the first, nor would it be the last time, that he had to do this.

 

Still, he had to continue if he wanted some kind of release. “Holy Mary Mother of God, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death. Amen.”

 

Father Rogers ran a hand under Bucky’s shirt, then dragged his nails as he pulled back. “Amen,” he repeated, his hips still a slow rhythm. “That’s two.”

 

Bucky actually let out a whimper, trying to pick up the speed of Father’s Roger’s thrusts. “Hail Mary full of Grace.” He squeezed his eyes shut, pressing back against the next thrust. “The Lord is with thee. Blessed are thou among women and bless is the fruit of thy womb Jesus.” He took another moment to catch his breath. “Holy Mary Mother of _God_ , pray for us sinners now.” He bit his lip to hold in a moan before he could continue. “And at the hour of our death. Amen.”

 

“Good, my son.” Father Rogers pushed Bucky’s shirt up so he could press a kiss to Bucky’s back. “Just two more.”

 

Father Rogers wrapped his slim fingers around Bucky’s aching erection, and he wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to make it through the next two. He took a breath, running through the lines in his head so he wouldn’t stumble, and waited for Father Rogers to thrust back into him before he began.

 

“Hail Mary-” _thrust_ “-full of Grace,” _thrust_ “the Lord is with-” _thrust_ “thee. Blessed are-” _thrust_ “thou among wo-” _thrust_ “- _men_ and blessed is the-” _thrust_ “fruit of thy womb-” _thrust_ “ _Jesus_ F--”

 

Bucky bit his lip as Father Rogers paused. “My son, what was that?”

 

Bucky quickly shook his head. “H-Holy Mary Mother of God...”

 

“Good, my son.”

 

 _Thrust_ “...Pray for us sinners-” _thrust_ “-now and at the hour-” _thrust_ “of our death.” _Thrust_ , “A.. _men_.” Bucky bit his lip again. He didn’t even wait for Father Rogers to praise him this time before he stuttered out the last and final Hail Mary, his cock now leaking in the priest’s hand.

 

”Hail Mary full of Grace, the Lord is with thee.” Bucky arched against Father Rogers’ hand as it sped up, keeping with the thrusts now. “Blessed are thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus.” He was not going to last past this last Hail Mary, that he knew now. “Holy Mary Mother of _God_ , pray for us sinners now-” he was close, too close, “-and at the hour of our death. A- _fuck_.”

 

Bucky came hard as Father Rogers continued to thrust into him, hard. Once his own cock was spent, he felt the man’s sticky hand press against his stomach and slide up under his shirt to hold onto his waist, dragging his spunk with him. He just grinned, squeezing his muscles a bit so he could hear the Father’s breath hitch just before he, too, came.

 

They were both quiet as Father Rogers got his breath back, though it took a bit longer than Bucky did. But once he did, he eased out (Bucky couldn’t help the low moan that escaped him when the pressure left him) and patted Bucky lightly on his ass.

 

“Almost perfect,” Father Rogers said, “but I do believe you did not say the last one correctly.”

 

Bucky didn’t even bother pulling his pants up. He simply turned and sat on the bench. “I’m sorry, Father.”

 

Father Rogers just nodded and adjusted his robes. “Clean this confessional up and I’ll see you next week.”

 

A grin spread across Bucky’s face. “Of course, Father. Same time?”

 

“When it is convenient for you to confess, then come.”

 

Bucky watched the smaller man leave before looking up at the ceiling. “God, I hope you’ll keep forgiving me. Because I think I like this sin.”

 

There was no answer, but Bucky never expected one. Eventually he cleaned up and left, and eventually he would come back and they would do it again.


End file.
